The War of Ancient
by Marilynn Lake
Summary: No, this Hyrule was stuck in a warlike state, where any who dared walk alone walked with ghosts. This Hyrule had no Hero, no wise Princess, and no central evil. -Ch1. Pre-TP. I'll come up with a better description later. :


There was a time when Hyrule was under siege. Not by beasts or Ganon; no, far before the Triforce had started its endless cycle of reincarnations. Long before any Hero existed, there were the people and the evil, and they often mixed.

No, this Hyrule was stuck in a warlike state, where any who dared walk alone walked with ghosts. This Hyrule had no Hero, no wise Princess, and no central evil. The night was a place of ambush and robbery, of murder and rape, and of covert attacks. The day was a place of all out war, where soldiers marched and the injured screamed for mercy.

During this time, the Goddesses looked away from the mess they had created. Din, Nayru and Farore all refused to lend their powers to the people; and so, the people in return made Temples to them. The Forest Temple was for Farore, the Water Temple for Nayru, and the Fire Temple for Din. Of course, all of these ended up behind safehouses or headquarters for something having to do with the war that had broken out, therefore angering the Goddesses.

The fights were primarily between Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Sheikahs, Gerudo, and the Twili, all of which housed themselves somewhere in Hyrule, trying to take over the castle and its neighboring town.

The Hylians were the original owners of the castle, but the leaders had become cruel and corrupt, banishing all other races from the Castle Town. This angered them, and the world became segregated. If a Hylian walked by a Goron, even outside of the castle vicinity, then the Goron, according to law, would have to bow and be silent.

The same went for all the other races, though. The Gorons, made of rock and immune to heat and fire, withheld the use of their mines and produced iron only for themselves.

The Zoras refused to lend their help in making the aqueducts that were desperately needed, and they wouldn't share any of their impressive knowledge of physics and science.

The Sheikahs were a lonely race which only trained young men and women to become stealthy and strong. They made weapons out of simple materials, and frequently were seen with stone swords, made light by some ancient trick.

The Gerudo people were from the Desert, with dark skin and red hair. They had great knowledge of blowing glass and held a very important resource, and that was limestone, which they used their unusual strength to haul and shape into buildings.

Lastly, the Twili. These people had unusual appearances, with blue skin and strange, rare colors of hair, like orange, green, purple, blue, or a bright gold. They had no set home, wandering from place to place. They mostly lived in small settlements that were meant to keep for a couple months in a forest, field, or desert.

All of the races began to hate eachother for their selfishness. The Zoras desperately needed limestone, yet the Gerudo refused to give them any, for they had once been on good terms with Hylians. The Hylians needed iron, yet the Gorons would not give up any. The Twili needed more space, but the Hylians wanted the fields for themselves.

Distrust and hatred bred throughout Hyrule. Hylians no longer obeyed the law, for if they did, they would be nothing but mindless slaves. The innocent of the Hylians could not show their faces, for any Zora, Goron, Twili, or Gerudo passing would surely attack, not knowing who to trust or take mercy on.

So the wars started. Hylians sent troops towards Death Mountain, where the Gorons were housed. Most didn't make it up the mountain alive, though, for the Gorons threw heavy boulders and hot water from the spring. When the few survivors arrived, they, together, assassinated one of the elders. Afterwards, the Gorons seized the village beneath the mountain from the Hylians, therefore taking over Hyrule's bomb supply.

In the small town of Ordon, people made riches off of the goods they produced, being the only farming in the nation. Pumpkins sold for over one hundred rupees at one point, and this separated the Ordonians from the Hylians in yet another way.

The Twili tried to make alliances with the Ordonians, and only made the relationship worse. They were forced to camp in ditches, for if they were caught with any natural resource, they would be killed for theft of Hylian property.

The Gorons probably had the most power, because of their physical strength and their home, which was nearly impenetrable. They sold iron only to the Ordonians, who gave them their overpriced pumpkins in return.

This tale is split between the views of a Hylian, Goron, Zora, Twili, Sheikah, and Gerudo.

**Author's Note: Do you like it? It's just the prologue. This war is mentioned in my other fic, Guardian Hero, lots. Oh, and this is high teen for possible bloody violence that I will look back on and gag at. Because, you know, what's a fantasy medieval war story without a bloody war?**

**Each chapter is going to by a different viewpoint, in the order listed above. I'm trying my hand at different writing styles and 'voices', so if I suck, just tell me and I'll cut it out. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
